


What She Wants

by seonghwasbabygirl



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwasbabygirl/pseuds/seonghwasbabygirl
Summary: Seonghwa x Female reader x Hongjoong, k i n k y, fingering, spit play, cum play, degradation, spanking, oral (fem and male recieving), overstimulation, face slapping(only slight), unprotected sex, probably other kinks i cant remember, basically just pure filth
Kudos: 16





	What She Wants

You knock on the door to your boyfriend’s house, waiting for your boyfriend to answer the door. You just got off of your work shift, and you missed your boyfriend. So what better idea than to go visit him?

The door swings open and your eyes meet with his roommate, Seonghwa.

“Hi Seonghwa!!” You say to him and he greets you, stepping away from the door so you could walk inside.

“Hey, Y/n. Hongjoong’s in his room,” Seonghwa said to you, and you smiled as you walked to Hongjoong’s room.

_Little did you know, Seonghwa stared at you as you walked off, secretly checking you out, as he always did without you noticing. He couldn’t help it, though. Living in the same house with his best friend makes it hard to not notice his girlfriend. The things he hears (and sometimes sees,) makes him wonder what it would be like if he was there. Just once, he wants to know how it feels to be with you even if it’s just for a minute._

“Joongie~” You cooed as you walked into your boyfriends bedroom, his eyes lighting up as you walked in. You walked over to his bed and plopped yourself next to him, bodies instantly tangled up.

“Y/n~ I missed you so much~” Hongjoong pulled you into a hug, and you two lay there for a little bit before he suggested you two watch a movie.

“You can go pick out a movie, i’m gonna go take a shower.” Hongjoong kissed your lips before getting off the bed, and walking into the bathroom.

You got up and went through Hongjoong’s drawers, changing out of your uncomfortable work clothes and into one of Hongjoong’s shirts and a pair of his sweatpants.

You walk out of Hongjoong’s room, and into the living room. Seonghwa was sitting on the couch watching tv, and you sat on the other couch, not drawing much attention to yourself.

“Where’s Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asked, clearly noticing that he wasn’t with you.

“In the shower, I just didn’t want to wait in his room until he got out. you don’t mind, right”

“Oh, okay.” Seonghwa nodded, and continued to watch the television.

========

“Y/n? oh, there you are,” Hongjoong walked into the living room and noticed that you changed into his clothes.

“You look so cute in my clothes babe,” Hongjoong placed a kiss on your lips, and you smiled. He sat next to you and he kissed you again. This time, it was more than a peck. The kiss was soft but needy, and you could instantly tell what it was that Hongjoong wanted.

But then you remembered, Seonghwa was literally on the other couch in the living room, right where you two were.

A part of you wanted to pull away, not wanting to make out with Hongjoong right in front of one of his best friends, but another part of you didnt care.

‘It’s just kissing’, you thought to yourself. The kiss never faltered, it was like Hongjoong was testing how far you would go with Seonghwa around, or how long Seonghwa would stay until he felt like he needed to go.

Suddenly Hongjoong pulled away, and all you could do was catch your breath.

“God you’re so pretty Y/n, isn’t she pretty, seonghwa?” Hongjoong suddenly asked, and his head snapped in the direction of you and Hongjoong. Confusion was written all over his face.

“w-what?” his face was beet red, and you hid your face in your hands.

“don’t do that, hwa. I see the way you look at y/n.”

“i-”

“its okay, Y/n talks about you too,” now it was your turn to be confused, and hella embarrassed.

“hongjoong !!”

“don’t play with me, y/n. you talk about seonghwa all the time. you just don’t realize that I notice. and i see how you two look at each other.”

“hongjoong, i-” you were about to attempt to explain whatever it is that he said, but you were cut off by hongjoong kissing your lips.

“I bet you want him to touch you, hmm? would you like that princess?” Hongjoong teased, and as much as you hate to admit it, he wasn’t wrong. Seonghwa was undeniably attractive, and he could have anyone wrapped around his finger with just one look.

“answer me, Y/n,”

“y-yes, i want seonghwa to touch me” you put your head down in embarrassment, knowing that seonghwa was feeling just as flustered as you were, if not more.

“you hear that, hwa? y/n seems to have a little crush on you. you wanna give her what she wants?”

“what?” Seonghwa’s voice was laced in confusion, his eyes were wide

“you can touch her, if you want. go ahead. what my baby wants, she gets. and she wants you,” Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa walks over to where your sitting.

Seonghwa sat on the couch, completely in shock as to what’s happening and what is going to happen.

You take a look at Hongjoong, making sure that he’s okay with what’s happening and he gives you a reassuring look. You look at Seonghwa, and he is looking at you with lust filled eyes. You can still tell he’s nervous as you straddle him. You look at him for a bit just to see if there were any signs of him wanting you to stop, and you could find none.

Your lips slowly collided with his, the kiss lustful and sloppy, not used to each other. Seonghwa’s arms snaked around your waist, gripping you tightly and holding you in place. The feeling of making out with someone other than Hongjoong made you feel weird, but the fact that he was watching you made it exciting. Your hips started to grind on Seonghwa’s clothed member, earning a groan from him.

Seonghwa took your bottom lip into his teeth, biting the flesh softly. You let out a quiet moan, but loud enough for the two males to hear.

You pulled away, breathing hard with swollen lips. Seonghwa’s eyes were filled with lust as he stared into your eyes.

Hongjoong watched intently, his dick twitching at the sight. Something about it turned him on, and you could sense that Hongjoong was getting more horny by the second.

“Y/n, I think you should put on a little show for me and Seonghwa, hmm?” Hongjoong states, and you look at him with shock.The way he looked at you made you know he was serious, and it was best if you did as he asked.

Is he really letting all of this happen? Is this a dream? You think to yourself as you got off of Seonghwa’s lap, and made your way into the middle of the living room.

You make eye contact with Seonghwa, his face red and his eyes dark. The bulge in his pants was painfully hard, and you took notice of how he shifted his position slightly. Then you look at Hongjoong, a smirk displayed on his face as he watched you stand nervously in the middle of the living room.

“Strip” Was the only word that left Hongjoongs mouth, and your fingers nervously played with the hem of the shirt you were wearing.

“Hongjoong-”

“Do I need to say it again? Strip. Now.” His voice was stern, and you hooked your fingers in the shirt, slowly lifting it above your head. Conveniently you weren’t wearing a bra, the cold air hitting your perk nipples.

Hongjoong leaned back on the couch, a satisfied grin spread across his face as he watched you take off the sweatpants you were wearing also, revealing your red lace panties. Hongjoong’s favorite color on you.

You look at Seonghwa again, and he’s palming himself through his jeans watching as you undress yourself. A sight he thought he’d never be able to see. Your bottom lip was tucked in between your teeth as you play with the hem of your panties, pulling them off slowly and letting them hit the floor.

You were now completely naked in front of the two males, both of them staring at you intently as you stood impatiently for your next order. Seonghwa let out a shaky breath, and Hongjoong just chuckled at your nervous state.

“Now, be a good girl and touch yourself. Let Seonghwa see how much of a little slut you are”

Hongjoong’s words came out like honey, making you shiver. You were nervous but adrenaline ran through your veins. You slowly sat down on the floor, making an attempt to keep your legs closed but there was no use. Hongjoong gave you a look and you knew what he was saying without saying it. Seonghwa stayed silent, but you could feel his eyes burning against your skin. You opened your legs, one hand behind your body to support you while your other hand made its way to your front. A gasp left Seonghwas lips as you did this. You smirked, seeing how flustered he was. A sudden wave of confidence his you, and you wanted to use it to your advantage.

Your fingers instantly caught onto your clit, and you moaned at the contact. Your wetness made it easier, you moving your fingers at a medium pace as the 2 males watched you intently as you pleased yourself.

“mmm, seonghwa, I bet you wanna fuck me right now, hmm? wanna fill me up good, make me scream- fuck, make me scream your name, i-i wanna feel you, please someone- ah shit, someone touch me please” You moaned loudly as you rubbed your clit even faster, slowly losing your balance with the pleasure. Your eyes were closed tightly, the pleasure becoming too much and you began to quiver, your body completely losing balance and you were now laid across the floor, hips raised as you chased your high. Lip in between your teeth you let out a high pitched moan as you came, body shaking.

You slowly stopped your movements, calming yourself down. Breathing heavily, you were able to recollect yourself.

“Did I tell you that you could cum?” Hongjoong’s voice boomed through your ears, and you looked at him with wide eyes. You instantly knew what was coming to you, and now that Seonghwa was there you were even more worried of what was coming.

“Hongjoong-”

“I would punish you, but we have guests,” Hongjoong smirked and you and Seonghwa both looked at him with wide eyes.

“I think we should take this into the room, shall we?” Hongjoongs voice sounded so sweet and innocent, and you slowly picked yourself off the floor and made it into hongjoongs bedroom.

You plopped onto his bed, and Hongjoong and Seonghwa followed after you. You sat on your knees while you waited for instruction. Words were exchanged between the two males, but you were in such a trance that you couldn’t even hear them.

You feel a small tap on your wrist, and you snapped back into reality to see Hongjoong in front of you. He held out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs in one hand, a blindfold in the other. You put out your arms for him to put them on you. Your heart was beating so hard you thought they could hear it.

“Me and Seonghwa are gonna have a little fun with you tonight, okay? are you comfortable with this?” Hongjoong reassures you, and you nod softly as he starts to tie the blindfold over your eyes. you were already too deep into this to want to back out.

“Whats the safe word?”

“T-treasure”

“thats my girl. now, you have to do what we say or else you get punished, got it?” Hongjoong says to you and you nod as you lay yourself down on your back.

The room went silent, the only noise being you breathing heavy in nervousness.

You felt a pair of lips touch yours, and you melted into the feeling quickly. His lips were plump and wet, the kiss filled with lust. You knew in an instant that it was Seonghwa that was kissing you.

His tongue slipped its way into your mouth, a moan passed your lips at the way his tongue explored your warm mouth with his hands gripped at your waist.

He pulls away, a string of saliva connecting your lips as you two stop for breath. A smile splatters on Seonghwas face, but its more of a lustful smirk.

Suddenly his lips made contact with your jaw, kissing down your neck while leaving small bruises along the way. You moan softly, and seonghwa continues to smirk across your skin at every sound you make.

his lips reach your collar bone, and he harshly bites down on your skin, sucking a dark bruise into your skin. The action made you yelp, you wanted to reach for his hair but you couldn’t because of the restraints. He continues to kiss down your body until he reaches your core, tapping your thigh as an indication to open your legs.

“Hongjoong always brags about how sweet you taste, lets see if what he says is true,” Seonghwa says before licking a stripe up your clit, making you moan loudly. A crimson red flodded your cheeks at the thought of Hongjoong bragging about his sex life with you, and it only turned you on more as Seonghwa continued to attack your clit with his tongue.

Your back arched off the bed when you felt two fingers enter you, the stimulation on your clit and seonghwas fingers led you closer to your second orgasm of the night.

“s-seonghwa, im so close,” you whine, grinding your hips on his tongue to add onto the pleasure.

“hold it,” he says to you, and you bite your lip to refrain yourself from screaming. you wanted to cum so badly, you holding in your orgasm the best you could.

then everything stopped. seonghwa removed his fingers from inside you, and he stopped working your clit. you groaned, feeling ripped of an orgasm. tears threatened to leave your eyes, but you kept them in so you wouldn’t get any more punishments.

“you taste heavenly, y/n. wanna taste for yourself?” His voice was like honey, and you couldnt even reply before he shoved his fingers in your mouth. your juices were now in your mouth, and you swirled your tongue around his fingers as he watched you intently.

you knew hongjoong was enjoying the show from afar, watching as his best friend uses you as he pleases.

Seonghwas fingers linger in your mouth for too long, and he slowly pushes them down into your throat making you gag, your throat clenches around his digits, and he smirks at your reaction.

“aww, look at you, all fucked out and we barely even started. lets see how much more you can take” Seonghwas change in tone startled you, he was so shy before but now he’s sounding a lot more confident.

You knew you were in for a lot with these two males, you know hongjoong will edge you until you’re in tears and then will overstimulate you until you can’t feel anything. But now seonghwa is added to the mix, and you have no idea what he’s going to do.

You feel pressure on your wrists, and your hands were free. You started to move them up to find where Seonghwas body was, but your hands were quickly pushed down onto the bed.

“I didn’t say you could move, now turn around on all fours.”

You complied, turning around and you were in the doggy style position. You were still, the room was quiet again, a few murmurs to quiet for you to hear, and then there was a shift on the bed. Your heart was beating fast, pure excitement with slight fear of what was coming.

The bed shifted once more, but you’re mind was so blank you didn’t even take notice. You were too excited for what was coming.

Suddenly you felt someone enter you, and a small scream left your lips at the stretch. Followed by a hiss from the male. Definitely thicker than what you were used to.

Seonghwa

A groan left his lips as he bottomed out, the sounds he made as he slid out of you making your body heat up.

“wow y/n, wasn’t expecting you to be so fucking tight, guess we’ll have to stretch you out, hmm?” seonghwa was slowly teasing his tip at your entrance, waiting for a response. you let out a quiet hum, words not being able to properly form in your head.

then there was a slap on your face. “i think seonghwa asked you a question, best if you answer if you want tonight to end well” hongjoongs voice was right in your ear, the way his voice boomed through you made you moan.

“yes, i want you two to stretch me out, fuck me sensless, please~” you whine, pushing yourself back to add more friction onto seonghwas teasing.

a chuckle left seonghwas lips before he rammed back into you, making you scream. your back arched, and you nearly collapsed. the feeling of seonghwa abusing your hole made tears fill your eyes.

“holy shit~ you feel so good, no wonder joong is always fucking you-“ seonghwas voice comes out in a hiss, and his pace never falters as he pounds into you.

“and thats just her cunt, her mouth works wonders too” hongjoong adds, his fingers pulling at your hair positioning your head upwards.

seonghwa hit a spot that made your jaw go slack, hongjoong taking the opportunity to slip his dick into your mouth. you instantly started to suck him off, moaning around his member each time seonghwa hit a certain spot.

your orgasm was building up quickly, the mixture of pleasure and pain sending you over the edge. you choked around hongjoong, shoving himself farther down your throat with each thrust. your finger gripped the sheets, not being able to speak and hoping it would be an indication that you were close to the two males.

seonghwa took notice first, and he wrapped his arm around you to be able to rub your clit.

your moans got louder, making hongjoong reach his high quicker. the vibrations from your moans sent hongjoong over the edge while seonghwa was chasing his own high. his pace started to get sloppy as you continued to clench around him.

you managed to pull off of hongjoong, gasping for air as your climax neared. he took himself in his hand, jerking off while watching the mix of drool and his precum leak from your mouth

“holy shit, yes- r-right there, gonna cum oh my god” you screamed, your orgasm hitting you like a car. seonghwas thrusts never faltered, your body going slack from the overstimulation.

“where do you want it princess? want me to fill you up?” seonghwas voice stuttered, his high coming.

“yes, fill me up please, please”

seonghwa cums into you with deep thrusts, hands gripped tightly on your ass, leaving marks. he pulls out and you whine at the empty feeling.

hongjoong lifts your head once again, slipping his dick into your mouth roughly as he chases his own high.

he cums down your throat, making you swallow the substance.

“my turn babygirl,” hongjoongs voice was like honey, the bed shifting again followed by whispers you were too distraught to listen. your hips were lifted and held firmly, while your head was being held up.

“open up for me baby,” seonghwa was in front of you, tapping the tip of his cock on your lips. you open your mouth, drool dripping down your chin before you felt seonghwa spit into your mouth. he then slipped his member into your mouth, instantly gagging from how far he went.

a moan slipped past your lips as hongjoong pushed himself into with ease. your wetness making it easy for him to slip into you. he set his pace, fast and deep. his hands gripped on your waist firmly while seonghwa had a rough grip on your hair.

the room was a moaning mess, the sound of your wetness filling the room.

you felt yourself getting close again, your body extra sensitive from being overstimulated.

your throat hollowed around seonghwa, and he hissed at the sensation. you moan around him, trying to keep yourself up while hongjoong abuses your hole.

your hand made its way onto seonghwas thigh, gripping onto it as you reached your climax. your body almost going slack again, but both males were holding you up.

“almost done princess,” hongjoong reassures you, his pace picking up as he chased his high.

suddenly you felt your throat being coated with seonghwas cum, swallowing him without him having to tell you to. he watches as the spit leaves your mouth and drips down your body when he takes his dick out.

you moan louder and louder when hongjoong finally cums, your body being able to collapse and your eyes roll so far up you can see starts. he pulls out, cum dripping down your thighs.

you finally catch your breath, laying down fully as the two males start to clean up. it must have been out for a while, because the two males were fully clothed and you heard water running.

“y/n~ let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” seonghwas voice was soft as he lightly tapped your shoulder to bring you to reality. you sat up and tried to stand, but you were too weak to walk on your own. hongjoong chuckled from the bathroom door while seonghwa helped you to the bathroom.

“did you enjoy it princess?” hongjoong asked as you stepped into the bath he ran for you, and you hummed in response.

“yes, i loved it. i dont think ill be able to walk for a while”

“that means we did our job right, now rest up” hongjoong says to you, before him and seonghwa walked out of the bathroom, you melting into the water and closing your eyes and letting relaxation take over you.


End file.
